Protector
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Richard has a little run in with Anna,lucky for him he has Kahlan to protect him.


**_Okay so this is just a little one shot and a prediction for next weeks episode. Also because Anna's in it and I really don't like her. _**

**His Protecter**

Richard and Kahlan rode to the boundary with Chase leading the way. He said that Hartland was being taken over by D'Hara and Gars where running wild, destroying everything. On the way there, Kahlan and Richard barley talked and Chase kept asking where Zedd was. He finally noticed the silence and turned to them.

"Is there something wrong?" Chase asked

Kahlan shook her head no but Richard spoke up. "Just a week ago, we went to an old crypt where the last seeker was buried. The spirit of his Confesser haunted the place and made us release the seeker's spirit. When we did that, his spirit possessed me and then he called the Confesser's spirit from the underworld to possess Kahlan. Then they......well I would have been Confessed, just like that Seeker was 1000 years ago."

Chase looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "So you would have been Kahlan's slave if they went any farther?"

Kahlan nodded her head and glared at Richard. "I would have rather died if that ever happened."

Chase leaned over to Richard. "She is rather desiccated huh?"

Richard shurgged his shoulders. "Kahlan, if you died, I would have ended up like him!"

Kahlan turned to yell back but she stopped when she saw a women with red curly hair come running at them.

"Richard!" She yelled

Richard's jaw dropped and he looked at Kahlan who raised an eyebrow.

"Richard, you came back." She said

"Hey Anna, how are you" Richard said as he got off his horse. Anna smiled and hugged him, Richard stiffened up. Kahlan saw how un-comfortable he looked and got off her horse, she went over to Richard and kissed his check.

"Richard, honey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." Kahlan asked, her voice sweet as honey

Richard laughed and squirmed free out of Anna's grasp, he knew where Kahlan was going with this one.

"Anna, this is my soon-to-be-wife, Kahlan. Kahlan this is Anna, an old friend." Richard said as he circled his arm around Kahlan's waist and pulled her close.

Anna laughed and looked at Kahlan. "Really? you are getting married?" Anna looked at Kahlan. "Why not get Married here in Hartland?"

Kahlan laughed. "We plan to Wed in the Mud people's village"

Richard looked at her "What?"

Kahlan elbowed him. "Right yeah, Mud People."

Anna glared at Kahlan. "Well I wish you two the best of luck" She turned and walked off. Richard rubbed his temples and looked at Kahlan. "Mud People?"

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later"

Later that evening, Richard was watching Kahlan tell stories to Chase's children. His daughter Laura sat next to Kahlan, fixing a tear in her Forest garb. Emma, Chase's wife came out and handed Kahlan a cup of tea and sat down.

"Married huh? you guys weren't talking but when Anna came you played it off as you where." Chase said

Richard looked at Chase. "I don't have feelings for Anna anymore."

"But your in love with Kahlan...She loves you back?" Chase asked

Richard nodded his head and Chase scowled. "Then do something about it"

"I can't, her powers will take over and she will confess me" Richard said

Chase smiled and put his hand on Richard's shoulder. "I'm sure there's a way."

Richard nodded. "I wish there was. Well I'm going to bed, Emma thank you for the meal"

In the middle of the night, Richard woke up. He saw a women in his room, he figured it was Kahlan.

"Kahlan, is there a problem?" Richard asked

The women grabbed Richard and put a knife to his neck, it only took him a second to notice that it was Anna.

"Lord Rahl wants you dead Richard, I'm sorry. Don't worry about your confesser, he'll take good care of her" Anna said darkly

"Anna, why are you doing this?" Richard asked through gritted teeth. He tried to move but he found himself tied down to the bed.

"Because Richard its my destiny to kill you" Anna sneered

Richard glared. "Have you lost your mind?"

Anna laughed and pick up the Sword of Truth. "No"

But before she could kill him the door swung open and Anna was tackled to the ground. Richard stuggled to look up and when we did he saw that Kahlan was pinning her down. Anna's nose was bleeding and by the look on Kahlan's face she was going to make matters worse.

"What do you think you doing?" Kahlan snarled

Anna laughed "I don't have to tell you anything"

Kahlan blinked "Really? Anna I'm a Confesser, I can and will make you tell me"

Anna's smile fell. "Nonono please don't confess me, Lord Rahl said that he would give me 600 gold coins if I killed Richard."

Kahlan's became even more angry and hit Anna again. Chase came running into the room, he looked at Richard and Kahlan. Then his gaze fell to Anna. "Whats going on?"

"Anna wants to kill me." Richard growled.

Kahlan rolled off of Anna and grabbed a hand full of her hair. "Chase take this lying,greedy wench to your prisons."

Chase grabbed Anna and nodded. "I'll make sure she enjoys her stay"

Kahlan waited till Chase left and un-tied Richard. "You where going to kill her?" Richard asked

Kahlan smiled. "Oh trust me, I wanted to. But the threat of death works even better"

Richard smiled and sat up. "Well next time a crazy ex comes to kill me, you have full dibbs on her"

Kahlan frowned and looked at Richard. "There's more?"

Richard thought for a moment. "No, but I'll always have you, my protector"


End file.
